The Good Son
by Infinite Pen
Summary: A crown prince desire to be stronger than his father King Vegeta & jealousy of his brother Prince Trunks leads him to path of destruction note:Wise King Vegeta recommend/not kv/b pair Vegeta is simply king in this unique fic/Bulma is his queen!
1. Chapter 1 revision

**A/N:** It is _**extremely imperative**_that you read the prequel to this story first! If you don't, I can't force you, so continue reading. But I will tell you this, _King Vegeta_ in this story is actually the _Prince Vegeta_ from the original DBZ series. This is not a King Vegeta (his father) and Bulma pairing...Trunks is not his brother...he is still his son. Bulma is his queen he chose in the prequel,**_Wise King Vegeta_**. So that's why I was warning readers that it would be confusing if they didn't read that particular fic first. I think I scared away potential readers as well as reviews, but thanks to all who heeded my warning in the first place. I'm not bitter about this whole issue because it's my own fault for not clarifying it better. Thanks everyone!

Don't Own DBZ or characters.

The Good Son

Chapter 1

The young prince retreated to the other side gravity chamber from the one who had the upper hand in the sparring match, his king and father. Much to his disgust, he could not continue. His once clenched fists were now relaxed. "Father is still much stronger than I am." He thought as he treaded to retrieve a towel.

Seeing that the prince had somewhat raised a white flag, his father looked upon him with saddened eyes. He was sure his son would be more persistent in his advances today, but he was clearly distracted for some reason. "Computer, return to normal gravity." the king called, folding his arms in disappointment. They had been sparring at 300 times gravity ever since the prince could handle it, but when the king is by himself or with Kakarrot, it is much more intense. This level was to assist the prince with his goal of super saiyan, or so his father thought. He was so close, and yet, his determination had seemed to fade.

"I take it we are through for today." King Vegeta said, joining his son for a towel.

"Yes… father." Prince Vegeta quietly replied.

"Well, this does give us some more time to go over those plans before dinner." The King positively stated. He dared not to discourage his son even further. "Maybe we can complete that task earlier than planned."

"That would be good." The prince agreed, detecting his father's efforts.

"Then I shall see you in my conference room in about 30 minutes." The king said. Placing the towel around his neck, he proceeded to exit the double doors.

"Yes father." The prince stated, watching the doors close. He began to impatiently pace back and forth with an unsightly scowl upon his face. "Why! Why! Why!" He thought aloud. "I should be stronger!" He stopped in his tracks when felt an all too familiar power approach the Gravity Chambers. This power was not alone; there was another recognizable power accompanying.

"No way, Trunks!" Goten laughed as he closely followed the _other_ prince through the doors.

"I'm serious Goten." Prince Trunks boldly stated. He then stopped abruptly as the older twin shot him a glare.

"Then I can do anything you ca….Ow!" Goten cried, rubbing his nose that had just smacked into the back of Trunks. "Why did you…" He paused when he looked up to see Prince Vegeta's face.

"Well if it isn't Dumb and Dumber!" Prince Vegeta taunted. He regularly teased his younger brother and his best friend Goten.

He is the crown prince that would replace his father, so he figured he was far more superior to his younger brother or his dorky sidekick. They played well together when they were babies, but as they got older, Prince Vegeta's obligations increased. This would often leave him out of whatever fun Trunks and Goten were having. He became a bit more mature than those two, but also he became bitter.

Now at twelve years of age, the crown prince somewhat despises his brother.

"What do you want in here?" he continued. "You know father and I have this time alone, and I know you felt my presence."

"I apologize, o most distinguished prince, if my internal gauge is set too high not to be alerted by your mere presence." Trunks replied, bowing his head slightly. By now Trunks was used to his brother's condescending tone, and he was always prepared to give him a seasoned reply, which always humbled the older prince. "But I met father on the way here, and he said you were done already. So I figured Goten and I could do some sparring, if that is okay with you." He then said now looking into his brother's eyes.

"Fine by me." Prince Vegeta answered, now heading towards the exit. "However, this is not a play room. It is only for serious training; the jungle gym is located in the royal courtyard." He ended as he looked over his shoulder at them.

"Thank you for the information, most omniscient one. I'll be sure to pass that on to sister when she is born." Trunks smirked, causing his brother gnash his teeth. The older prince then vacated the room.

"Good one Trunks!" Goten laughed. "Um…What does omniscient mean?"

"Come on let's get started." Trunks sighed.

He was totally aware of his brother's frustration, but that is no reason for him to take it out on anyone. The younger prince was also under a great amount of pressure. While his brother is training to be king some day, he was also performing his mother's duties in the science department. Not just because of the difficult pregnancy that she is suffering, but also for preparation of his future position. If he could not succeed his father, why not take after his mother.

"Computer, increase gravity by 400." He ordered, shutting his eyes to wait for the slight change in pressure. He could increase it by more if he wanted, but he knew that would trigger unwanted attention to Goten and himself. They have a _super_ secret that he does not want anyone to know, especially his brother. Even so, three other people already know.

* 2 years ago*

"_Hey uncle!" Goten shouted to Radditz. He was on Akron visiting with Queen Bulma and Prince Trunks. Kakarrot had transported them there and left with the intention to be back in another week or so. _

"_Yes Goten." Radditz sighed. He was a little annoyed with Goten's sudden inquires all the time. "What is it now?"_

"_Can Trunks and I train in your gravity room?" Goten asked. He and Trunks were bored at the small cottage, and they decided to fly over to the embassy for more fun._

"_Sure." Radditz quickly answered. This would be a good way to slow down such a hyperactive child. "But be careful! Do not go beyond 100 times! I don't want you guys to become pancakes!" He joked. But then seriously thought, "If that happens who knows what my little brother and the king will do to me."_

_Unattended, the two boys enter the room and began to experiment with the controls. "Increase by 100.'' Trunks called to the computer. _

"_Hey! I don't feel anything Trunks!" Goten pouted a second later._

"_Neither do I." said Trunks. "Hey, let's try the level that our dads spar at!"_

"_Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Goten agreed, rubbing his hands together mischievously. _

"_Okay, here we go!" Trunks laughed then straighten his composure, mimicking his father. "Computer, increase gravity by 800."_

_Within a second, Trunks and Goten were both knocked down to the floor struggling to move._

"_Trunks!" Goten hollered. "This isn't fun!"_

"_I know Goten!" Trunks cried. "Com…computer, re…return to normal!"_

_The computer did not respond to Trunks' command. It was only used to the 200 times that Radditz trained at, and went mad as a result of the 800 times intensity. Trunks and Goten were now experiencing everything from 0 to 800 times gravity, all levels within seconds of each other. They went from floating back to slapping the floor in the same speed. They tried crying for help, but the room was sound proof._

"_Okay Goten! We just have to get out of this ourselves!" Trunks cried as sweat dripped from every part of his body. "See that big red button over there…" he pointed. "We just have reach for that and push it!" _

_They continued to withstand the abrupt gravity changes, struggling with all their might to reach the emergency shut off switch. Then the frustration took over them, and both boys began to radiate electricity. Before they knew it, they were standing with no problem as if it was normal gravity, but Trunks turned to see the gauge was now at a steady reading of 750._

"_Um, Trunks!" Goten cried. "Your hair!"_

"_Huh?" Trunks said turning to face the younger saiyan which gave him a great shock. "Whoa Goten! You look like a Super Saiyan!" _

"_I do? Cool! Let me see!" Goten said and ran to the shiniest piece of metal using it as a mirror. "Wow!"_

_Trunks was amazed to see that his own reflection was that of a super saiyan as well. He then quickly proceeded to push the shut off button, which returned the gravity to normal. Suddenly his eyes widened with fear._

"_Goten!" Trunks panicked. He realized power levels this high could draw attention if they were not their fathers' or Gohan, the Super Saiyan Trio. He did not wish to surpass his older brother, for the crown prince would surely hate Trunks even more. He should be the stronger one because he would be king someday. "We have to turn these things off now!"_

"_No way! We look so cool!" Goten pouted. "Wait until Big brother sees this! Ha! Bet even you your brother will be so jealous!_

"_That's why we have to power down!" Trunks cried. "I don't want brother to hate me!"_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"_Is something wrong Dad?" Gohan asked his father. They were in the middle of lunch with the king when Kakarrot begin to choke, and he never choked on anything before._

"_Ahem! No, uh, no son." Kakarrot said clearing his throat. "…something is right…very…right."_

"_Well I'm glad you like the food Kakarrot, but we have to get going! You have to take me to Namek remember!" King Vegeta said. "I know they don't have good food there, but you can return as soon as you get me there. King Piccolo is waiting."_

"_Yes my king." Kakarrot said cleaning his face. "Gohan, come with us!" _

"_Aw, Dad! Why do I have to come?" Gohan said, dropping his fork._

"_I'll take you to see Videl." Kakarrot sang. "Or I can tell your grandpa you skipped work today!"_

"_Alright, already! I'll go!" Gohan said, putting a hand on his father's shoulder, and all three transmitted to Namek._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"_Boy, those two sure look exhausted!" Radditz laughed, looking down at Trunks and Goten, who were now sound asleep. "That Gravity Room should be used to pacify all hyperactive saiyan children."_

_Radditz then turned to leave them when his brother suddenly appeared before him. "Hey! I told you not to do that again!" He shouted at Kakarrot, and then cuffed a hand over his mouth remembering the kids were sleeping. "Shhh! They're sleeping."_

"_Wow Dad! This is the first time I ever saw those two sleeping together!" Gohan whispered. "They usually just keep going nonstop until you separate them!"_

"_I know son." Kakarrot said, as he stared at the two boys._

"_What did you do to them uncle?" Gohan asked._

"_Well…uh…I let them play around in the Gravity Room for a while." Radditz responded scratching his head. "I just left the embassy to oversee some things, and they were like this when I returned. This reminds me…I have to go sign some more papers. Excuse me, brother…Gohan." Radditz then eased his way out of the royal guest room that was specially prepared for Prince Trunks._

"_Okay dad, is this why we rushed over here?" Gohan questioned his father. "They look fine to me. I'm going to Videl's. When you get ready to leave, you know where to find me."_

"_Wait Gohan!" Kakarrot said, starling his older son. "There's something different! I felt it!"_

_At that moment, Goten began to squirm in his sleep, and Trunks began to reach for something. They then began to glow and their hair turned golden, causing Gohan to widen his eyes with shock. His father remained calm, only bringing his smile to a smirk. They both powered down simultaneously a second later. _

"_Just as I figured." Kakarrot stated. "Gohan."_

"_Yyyess Dad?" Gohan answered, still in awe._

"_They've broken your record, huh?" Kakarrot asked. _

"_Yeah." Gohan replied. "Hmm…well…Goten still is a little younger than Trunks, but still…unbelievable. It's like they were the ones born twins...like they're really brothers._

"_Gohan… keep this to yourself." Kakarrot seriously stated. "In fact, I think the boys will want to keep this a secret too."_

*Present Time*

Prince Vegeta stared out the largest window of the conference room, while his father rambled on about treaties. He could not get the goal he set to reach super saiyan out of his head. He longed to be the strongest of all Saiyans, including his own father.

Recently, he began to wonder if only his mother wouldn't have talked the king into ending the tradition he would be soon ready to challenge his father. Instead, his father would now hand the throne to him when he felt the prince was ready, and no telling when that would be.

"Are you listening to me, Vegeta?" the king questioned his heir who seemed to be daydreaming.

Zarbon was already on the planet and they hoped to renew their treaty within the next few days. This time the king figured he would let his successor handle the bulk of the work to get the necessary experience. "This is not the time to be staring into space!"

"Yes Father!" The young prince replied, dismissing his thoughts.

"This clause was added to ensure peace with Zaranium after I'm no longer king and you take over." The king begins again. "And these parts…make sure you accurately explain this to Emperor Zarbon; it is very important."

"Yes Father." The prince stated reading over the papers passed to him.

"And these amendments here…" King Vegeta paused, seeing the frustration in his son.

"Yes Father?" the boy asked, looking up from the papers to see his father's eyes set on him.

"Look…" His father started. "…I know these things can be overwhelming. I was already king and handling these things on my own when I was just eight, so I know…Do not fret or be overly anxious…My father was not by my side, but I will be at yours. Do you understand?"

"I understand father. I will do my best."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm sorry Emperor Zarbon! But the queen cannot see anyone today!" A nursemaid proclaimed. "She is due to give birth any day now, and she is on bed rest for the time being."

"Is that so?" He replied, receiving a bold nod from the nursemaid. "Well, do I look like just anyone?" He then shouted, shattering her confidence. All the commotion was taking place outside the corridor that leads to the queen's resting place during the day. She was there to be closer to the throne room and therefore, her husband or a doctor if need be. At night she was transported back to her main quarters on the highest level of the palace.

"What's the problem here?" another woman asked coming down the long hall. "Her Majesty is able hear this disturbance all the way in her chambers."

"Lady Shondra! I'm terribly sorry, but Emperor Zarbon insists on seeing her majesty." She said bowing her head.

"That's right!" Zarbon boldly stated. "I came all this way just to see her!" Because of their radiance, pregnant women are his favorite, next to virgins, even so he has never ceased desiring the most beautiful of them all, the Queen of Vegetasei.

"Oh, Emperor Zarbon. Why…I was under the impression that you have come to seek an audience with _HIS_majesty. Is this not correct?" Shondra cunningly asked, causing Zarbon to flinch at the very mention of _his majesty._

"Very well."He said, then gesturing to his servants behind him who were carrying many gifts for the queen, of course. "Come along." He then exited out the doors to the main hall.

"That's how you handle Emperor Zarbon." Shondra said to the young nursemaid. As the head lady in waiting to the queen, she had been trained to attain such situations before taking the position. And not to mention, she had also witnessed Zarbon's defeat after challenging the king for her majesty's hand. "If you mention the king, he will surely retreat! "

Now a very disappointed Zarbon headed to the conference room, where his actual meeting would occur, after dismissing his servants. Being that he had the intention of seeing the queen first, he was quite early. He muttered a few curses and entered the Royal conference room. Upon entering, he looked up to see he was not the only one ahead of time. At first, he thought he was seeing a shrunken king, but dismissed the absurd thought when the boy spoke.

"Good Day, Emperor Zarbon." Prince Vegeta said politely. Of course, this was an act that Zarbon could see through with little effort. "My father is attending other duties at the moment, but he will arrive shortly. Actually, we were not expecting you this early."

"There is no need to talk to me in that spurious tone, boy." Zarbon simply stated as he took a seat. "We both know why I'm here, so you don't need to pretend that we all are good friends."

"As you wish." The prince replied in his regular cold voice. "But that goes for my mother as well…I know all too well that you fancy her very much so. You know…it's a shame that you failed to acquire her…Then I, perhaps, would have been your son...We most certainly could have been good friends that way." He taunted causing Zarbon to rise from his chair. He could learn a little from his brother Trunks after all.

"Why you little!" Zarbon started to charge when a hand sat him back down in his seat.

"Woah! Hold on there!" Kakarrot laughed. "That miniature King Vegeta is as exactly as you see him-- a miniature King Vegeta. He's just as strong as his father was at his age. Do I have to remind you?"

"Let's not go there, Kakarrot." Zarbon sighed, massaging his temples as he thought of why the particular treaty was made in the first place. Prince Vegeta smirked and returned to his view out the window. "Is there any way we can get on with this, I'm suffering from a terrible migraine." Of course, the migraine was a result of not meeting the queen and quarreling with her eldest son.

"Aw…I'm sorry to hear that." King Vegeta said with a little sarcasm as he shut the doors behind him. "Let's get started, shall we? And as soon as we're done, I get someone to escort you back to the superior guest suite." That suite would be an upgrade from his last one.

"Very well." Zarbon submitted then taking a sip of fresh water that was provided in front of him.

They then began the negotiations. It went fairly quick as Zarbon hoped. The treaty had very few amendments, and he was willing to agree with everything. "Are we done now?" He sighed.

"Yes, Emperor Zarbon." Prince Vegeta answered, gathering the bulk of papers. His father did oversee everything right to the very last page, and then he and Kakarrot excused themselves attending to other matters concerning the Namekians. The king was comfortable enough to leave the young prince to handle the rest. "My attendant shall have copies for you by tomorrow… also…my father has called for your escort already; they will be here momentarily… Well--" Prince Vegeta was cut off before saying his goodbyes.

"Really, kid, I've grown tired of the sarcasm." Zarbon said, getting up from his seat. "You have already proven your worth to me. In fact, I am intrigued by you." He said closing in on the boy. "I am quite adept at reading personalities, and you have hatred written all over you face... I noticed how you eyed your father every once in a while, particularly when he chastised you in my presence… You believe you are ready to be king, do you not?" The prince was taken back at the last remark. He didn't know how to reply. It was true. He did want to challenge his father, but how could this man know it.

"Say what you will." Prince Vegeta began. "But I know I cannot defeat my father as of yet. I am not so imprudent to challenge him. Besides that tradition has been annulled."

"So I was right. You better be careful. There are many vicious people out there who hate your father with a passion. Just be glad it's me and not them who discovered this." Zarbon stated, headed towards the doors, but then stopped looking up to the ceiling. "We're just alike in a way… we both have ambitions and…desires…Hmph… even after all these years, my aspirations for this…uh… certain woman has not ceased even though she is married to the most powerful one in the universe and produced nearly three brats with him. Some may even find my goal unattainable, but I will not stop my advances until I have her. And I will not get her by backhanded ways either…I learned my lesson."

"You are referring to my mother, aren't you?" The prince chuckled. "You are a really sick individual."

"That's not the point!" Zarbon hissed. "The point is…I know just how powerful your father is, so you just watch yourself." Zarbon headed out the exit quickly pulling out his pocket mirror to check his everlasting beauty. "Oh why am I advising you anyway! There is no benefit to me…"

"Who am I to be careful of? There is none more powerful than the Super Sayain Trio, and I will soon acquire a power beyond even those three." The young prince thought to himself as he began to stare out his favorite window once again as he heard the door close.

* * *

Prince Vegeta is a little too arrogant, isn't he? I tried developing his character after the real Vegeta in the DBZ series…did I do a pretty decent job? What vicious people should the prince be aware of? And who's the third person that has knowledge of the two newest super saiyans? For one thing, it is not King Vegeta or Bardock. Oh…and shouldn't Zarbon be a dirty old man by now?

As always, please review...whether good or bad, I accept all forms...thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The Good Son 2

Don't own DBZ

The queen slept peacefully in her daytime resting place. It was not as spacious as her main chambers, but it was comfortable. She did not inquire about what caused yesterday's disturbance because she slept peacefully afterwards. Now another day, a similar occurrence would make itself manifest.

"My apologies Emperor Zarbon, but the queen is resting at the moment." The nursemaid stated.

"It doesn't matter. I just came to present her with these gifts, but I would have liked to see her before I depart." He sadly stated as his servants stacked the many presents and went on their way. "Just place them before her when she comes to."

"Yes, Emperor Zarbon." The nursemaid said nervously as she eyed hundreds of pretty boxes and bags now blocking the entrance way.

Zarbon began to walk off when the mountain of presents crumbled loudly to the marbled floor causing him to turn around.

"My apologies Prince Trunks!" the nursemaid panicked. "I will clean this up right away!" The many precious gifts from Zarbon had blocked the door in which Trunks was trying to depart. He had gone in earlier to have lunch with his mother, but soon afterwards he found himself snoozing along with her.

"What are these things?" He asked kicking some boxes out of his path. "For what purpose do they serve?"

"They are for the queen, young prince, from Emperor Zarbon." The nursemaid said gathering the things neatly making sure not to block any doors or walkways.

"Emperor Zarbon?" Trunks asked himself, tilting his head to the side. "Isn't he the one who continuously harasses mother?"

Zarbon then emerged from the shadows. He has not seen the boy in person since he was a baby. It was always Prince Vegeta at his father's side, and this prince was never around.

"So it was his presence that caused me to awaken." Trunks thought, and feeling that pinch of power still lingering, he turned to see Zarbon staring at him.

"Well you certainly are your mother's son." Zarbon asserted and out of curiosity, he reached to touch the boy's finely colored hair causing Trunks' power level to rise and fall abruptly. His eyes flickered turquoise as a result and caused Zarbon to snatch away his hand. "You are much different than your brother." He determined as he eyed the young prince, who crossed his arms and posed just like his father.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried out from her bed causing Trunks to abandon Zarbon and return to her.

"Yes, mother!" Trunks called, then taking her hand. "I'm here!"

"Oh…I guess I had a bad dream." She said lying back in her bed. "We were talking and then you just disappeared…"

"Mother, that's because that did happen…well, besides the fact that we both fell asleep…but I felt something weird that caused me to awaken and so I went to investigate." Trunks assured while massaging his mother's hand.

"The baby also kicked very hard…it was scary." Bulma stressed. "So…" she started again. "What was it?"

"Oh that—" Trunks started but was cut off.

"That would be me." Zarbon affirmed coming closer to the queen's bed. "It must be a girl…women are always jumping at my presence."

"I'm warning you!" Bulma stated angrily. "Do not come any closer! Or I will be forced to call my husband!"

"Don't worry." Zarbon chuckled, throwing his hands up. "I won't do anything. I just want to look at you. I promise."

"Okay…I think." Bulma sighed and saw that here room was now being invaded by mountains of presents. "Don't tell me, these are from you." She sighed once again, seeing Zarbon's frustration looking for a particular box.

"Mother." Trunks called. "I have to meet Gohan and Bardock. Is it okay that this man is in here? I shall call to delay the meeting."

"If it's about Project Cosmo, you better go. That's very important." The Queen reprimanded. "Your father is due to make his afternoon visit anyway. Trust me he won't try anything." Bulma added glaring at Zarbon who was now sitting in the chair near her bed.

"As you wish, mother." Trunks said to his mother, then leaving, but not before he scared Zarbon with the same flickering of his eyes. Zarbon watched as Trunks shut the doors behind him. Then he turned his attention to the queen.

"Your beauty amazes me every time we meet, and with every passing year you grow younger." Zarbon addressed Bulma with some random lines of poetry.

"Thank you, but flattery still gets you nowhere." She laughed. "But I have to say, you have come a long way from day one."

"Is that so?" Zarbon asked picking up a rectangular box from the stack of gifts he had beside him.

He was more aggressive when he first met the Queen. He went from challenging the king and kissing (more like choking) the bride to more subtle actions like sending flowers, candy, jewels, and gowns with cards resonating lines of a heartbroken poet. Although he has been known to let his body wander a bit every now and then, he has been restraining himself for the last few minutes.

"So I have been making progress." He smirked handing her the first gift.

"What's this?" She asked removing the ribbon that secured the package.

"Just open and see." He replied, rubbing his hands together mischievously. He had the queen's background researched thoroughly, and this time he was sure he had the perfect gift.

Bulma slowly removed the top to the box and placed it aside. Making her way through the tissue paper, she found the most beautiful cloth. She carefully pulled it from the box to unfold the article.

"It's beautiful! It reminds me of my earthly home!" She exclaimed as she delicately traced the pattern with her fingers. It was a powder blue yukata with clusters and single falling sakura petals of white, soft pink, and magenta; the obi being magenta. "Where did you get this?"

"I knew you would like it." Zarbon stated haughtily, mentally applauding himself. "I got that from a small peddler's shop on my planet. It's seems that they have a collection of goods from Earth."

"Really? I would like to go there!" She proclaimed hugging the article of clothing tightly.

"Oh?" Zarbon asked raising a brow. If that's the case, he would more than make himself available to escort her.

"With my husband of course." She replied now with a straight face.

"Darn!" Zarbon thought mentally slapping himself.

"But this is one the best gifts I have ever received!"She rejoiced. "How could I ever thank you?"

With wide eyes, The Queen then found herself locked in an embraced of two strong suffocating arms and lips crushing against her own; Zarbon could no longer restrain himself when he heard those last words.

She eyed the small communications device she possessed to instantly contact her husband or doctor if need be, but she could not move. And at that very moment, Zarbon released her to verify who the owner was of the hand on his shoulder.

"Honestly. You have no fear, do you?" The king asked while calmly relocating the molester away from his wife. When he entered the corridor to the chambers, he didn't hear a sound. Figuring she was sleeping, he carefully slipped into the room unnoticed. "Quite the daredevil, aren't we?"

"Well she did want to thank me." Zarbon declared sticking his nose up. "It was just a simple hug and kiss… no harm there."

"That is not the thank you I was implying!" The queen blurted after catching her breath. "And to think I was beginning to trust you!"

"Oh believe me that was not quite the thank you I had in mind either. At least I was thinking of the baby." He thought to himself smirking.

"Emperor Zarbon... " King Vegeta said now comforting his wife from the shock. She had been having high blood pressure lately and that was just the thing to send it flying. For that very reason, Zarbon was not immediately thrown out the window; it would have caused her more palpitations. "Just remember that the treaty you just signed is only benefitting you. You are the one being spared of my wrath…And just what did you do to deserve that much gratitude?"

"Hmph. See for yourself." Zarbon declared showing himself out. "Till next time."

King Vegeta gently held his wife in his arms, caressing the small of her back. He could feel that her heart was still racing. "There. There. He's gone now." He sighed looking down to see her clinging to a peculiar clothing item. He ceased his consoling and tugged the item away from her. Holding it out an arm's length, he studied it intently. "And this deems him worthy of the queen's tender affection that belongs to me only? What sort of attire is this?"

"Isn't it just breath taking!" she exclaimed snatching the garment back to admire it again. "This is from the place I used to live on Earth."

"Oh?" The king said observing his pregnant wife drape the unique article from her shoulders, over the baby hump, to the end of the bed. She was now pouting about her size being that she would not be wearing it anytime soon. She then squealed with delight and hugged it close to her heart. "No wonder Zarbon got the wrong impression." He chuckled. "Just look at you!"

"Huh?" she innocently uttered and then realized her current actions. "Oh." She blushed.

"I wonder what my prize shall be if I acquired something similar if not of greater value to you." King Vegeta asked rubbing his chin as he thought.

"You have already given me more than I could ever hope for." She assured him smiling softly as she looked into his eyes and place a hand on top of his. He broke his stare from the ceiling to look her back into her cerulean eyes.

"Shall I disinfect you then?" He said smirking as he gently brushed his gloved fingers across her soft lips.

"Disinfect me?" She asked having no clue what he was talking about. "What am I infected with?"

"With the germs of a very sick person…" he replied, taking a warm towel from the cart near her bed.

"Oh. Okay. I get you now." She laughed he then lightly dabbed her mouth. "He… is very sick…sick in…the head."

"…now for the antibiotic…" he said then taking a rather sudden kiss for himself. "…mmm…now that's better…isn't it?"

"Why must you even ask that question?" She asked with a serious face. "You know your kisses are the only ones I desire."

"Yes…but truthfully…I'm so envious…I could kill that man." He said changing his calm expression to one of an annoyed person clenching his fists.

"Aw… it makes you feel any better…" She started touching his face with her warm hand. "…after the baby is born, you can take me to see him on his planet."

"What?" he said with narrowed eyes taking her hand down. How could she possibly ask him such a ridiculous request? "I will not! Why would I want to basically hand _my_ queen over to such sadistic pervert on a platter?"

"You are not giving me away!" She shouted angry as her breathing became harder, which the king did not recognize right away. Maybe he thought she was just heated at the moment because of his last comment, but he crossed his arms and looked away behaving like a spoiled child.

"I just want…to…go…UGHHHH!" She shouted, grabbing the sides of her belly in pain. The king immediately turned his attention back to his wife who was now suffering rather unexpected labor pains.

"Bulma!" He called as his wife cried out in more pain then quickly pressed the call button for the doctor to get there. "Hang on…I've summoned the doctor!" he said as she grabbed one of his hands.

Kakarrot suddenly appeared before the majestic couple, who were now holding each other. He stared at Bulma's belly with an estranged expression. He was confused as to what was actually taking place inside the queen's womb.

"Kakarrot?" the king frantically said looking up. "Why are you here?"

* * *

Okay what's up with the baby? And Zarbon had some nerve didn't he!

Anyway...for those few that showed interest and reviewed or added to their alerts...thanks. Although I have kept readers waiting long enough for the sequel, I would still like to know how the fic is doing. So please review...if not and you like the story, don't hesitate to add to your alerts. If you even think it sucks or would like to suggest something, please let me know. If need be, I will even take it down being that it's just a waste of space.

I'm not trying to accumulate reviews...all writers like feedback in any form. You can even send a pm...that's all I ask...


	3. Chapter 3

The Good Son

Chapter 3

Don't Own DBZ!

"The princess will not grace us with her presence today, maybe early tomorrow perhaps." Kakarrot plainly stated, then walked over to the bed as the queen returned to breathing normally. "It seems she was responding to whatever happened in here….What were you guys doing?" He then sang accusingly.

"Nothing. Can't you see we're fully dressed you moron!" The king raged, still caressing his wife. "Since when did you become a doctor anyway?"

Just then the queen's obstetrician came in the room short of breath.

"Yes…I…am here…your majesty!" he sputtered out.

"False alarm." Bulma subtly declared as her husband got up from the bed. "But since you're here, could you check on the baby for me…she's been scaring me quite recently. She's not active like the twins were… just a few hard kicks every now and then."

"That's not uncommon for you to experience those things, but I'll have a look." He said now taking out his equipment. He then began his examination by listening to the baby's heart beat letting out _hmm's_ and _ah's_ as he moved the stethoscope across the queen's roundness. "She sounds fine…now let me see if you have dilated any…"

"Uh…Kakarrot can you leave out please" Bulma said blushing to the king's best man.

"Huh?" he answered so engrossed with the examination. He had two kids of his own, so he didn't look at the queen no different than his wife when it came to the examination. "Oh…yes my queen, my apologies."

"Wait up Kakarrot…" King Vegeta said then kissing his with good bye. "I'll come back to check on you later." He said then walking out with Kakarrot.

The king only intended to check on his wife's condition for a bit, but certain circumstances kept him there longer than he expected. Now, he was late to his teleconference he had with King Piccolo.

He had been back and forth to Namek for a few years now negotiating the need for an alliance. The namekians did not seem to be a threat to the saiyan king; they are very peaceful people, but their king proved to be very strong.

Kakarrot picked up his signal some years ago when he was taking his instant transmission for a test drive and focused on the highest power level next to the king, Gohan, and himself. The goofy saiyan befriended the namekian king, who was not quite sociable. He then thought that green guy would make a powerful ally if Vegeta and he ever needed one, being he was just as powerful as a super saiyan.

King Piccolo did not see the need of involving himself or his people with King Vegeta, but he slowly started to loosen up throughout the years. Even so, he also gets irritated very easily, especially when kept waiting for too long. And this was why the saiyan king was now making his apologies as he slightly bowed his head.

"Don't sweat it Vegeta…" Piccolo said with his eyes closed. "I know your circumstances at the moment."

"Thank you for understanding." Vegeta said looking up at the screen.

"Mean while, I have decided to go along with your proposal." The namekian king stated calmly.

"Oh?" Vegeta said surprised. "Why so sudden? I mean not that I don't want you as an ally."

"I know..." Piccolo coldly replied. It's not that he didn't like the saiyan king, but this was just his personality. If anyone didn't know him better, they would think he was pretty cruel. But in fact, he's actually very shy. "…but I have sensed a disturbance in the natural balance of things. Something big is brewing that will involve all of us."

"That big huh?" Vegeta asked, now rubbing his head in deep thought. "Do you know who's causing it?"

"That I do not know…" Piccolo affirmed. "…but he will soon make himself known; my guess is within another three years. That's why…even though I'm usually opposed to this…"

Feeling a bit light headed, Vegeta had to take a seat on that one. Some mysterious person was going to show up out of nowhere and possibly trigger a universal divergence that would even get the peaceful Namekians involved. This person had to be very strong, but where has he been hiding for so long. He was sure that he was the most powerful. Of course he has enemies, but none of those enemies are a match for him or Kakarrot.

"…now it's my turn to ask you a favor, Vegeta." Piccolo continued, standing from his seat. "See this place behind me…" Vegeta gave him a faint nod as he looked to the background behind the namek. It seemed that it was some kind of sanctuary.

"Is it some kind of monastery or some place for enlightening?" Vegeta innocently asked. Again the nameks are very spiritual, so he only assumed this.

"This place is called the hyperbolic time chamber, I would like for you and Kakarrot to train here." Piccolo said. "It only takes a day to accomplish the training…but not at this very moment though, after the birth of your child of course, and she should make her grand debut within the next day or so…having said that, the enemy will not make his move as of yet, and that will give me time to observe a little more."

"We need only a day?" Vegeta asked now confused. No training he ever did only took a day to accomplish what he wanted. "Why only a day?"

"Because while you are in there, a whole year will go by, while out on the outside it will be just a day. That way we will have more than enough time to prepare for the unexpected." Piccolo explained. He did not think this one particular person was that strong according to the life force, but somehow he would become stronger, even stronger than the five super saiyans…yes…Piccolo is the third person who knows about Trunks and Goten, but he has kept it secret as he promised Kakarrot.

"That explains it…" Vegeta said then taking a drink. "Then I await the birth of the princess, and in about a month from that time, Kakarrot and I shall do the training."

"Good." Piccolo said now returning to his seat. "Now, just be more observant of those around you whether friend or foe. Like I said before, I don't know who he is or where he is coming from…I am not that privileged. Just inform me if there are any suspicions…I'll be in touch." He finished as the screen faded out.

Vegeta sat back in his chair and begin to ponder all the things he just learned, and he felt he should tell Kakarrot right away. He focused his power all together in an instant to send an alert to the younger saiyan, and he appeared in a flash right away.

"Yes my king." Kakarrot stated seriously. He knew when Vegeta used this method to summon him it was something of strong importance.

"Kakarrot…" He plainly began as he got from his seat, and then placed his hand on the shoulder of his most trusted man. "…there's a war in the making..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a little past midnight, and Trunks still could not sleep. Any time he attempted, his instincts would interrupt; he knew his sister would be born anytime tonight. But he would not sleep by his mother's side as a sentinel; he would not be a nuisance and interfere with his parents' quality time together. His father was busy most of the day, and whilst he checked on her frequently, they were in need of this time alone. He decided it was best for him to wait in his own room instead.

He began to scratch birthmark located across the back of his right hand, below his knuckles, that looked somewhat like a crown when he made a fist. Recently, it has become aggressively inflamed, constantly annoying the young prince.

He got up from the bed and walked awkwardly to the doors that led to his balcony and gripped the cold chrome like handles. Before going out, he paused for a second. He sensed someone was there already. It could only be one person, his brother; for even though they had separate rooms, they shared the same balcony. But that did not deter him from his intentions. He desired a bit of fresh air, and he was not going to fret because of his arrogant brother.

He slowly stepped outside while keeping his head and eyes straight forward. Spotting a nearby patio chair, he took a seat and reclined back as he looked to the starry night sky.

"Mother will give birth any minute now." Trunks obliquely stated to his brother. He figured conversing with him in such manner would avoid any unnecessary conflict. Behind his composed expressions, he really hated fighting with his brother and wished they could get along better.

"I know." Prince Vegeta lied as he leaned over the balcony and stared at the garden fountain below them. He really didn't know his mother was in pain at the moment nor did he know she was even pregnant until she herself blurted it out after Trunks had already guessed 37 weeks ago. Although it seemed as if he was aware of the pregnancy, it was all a facade. He was not going to let his brother upstage him in anyway. "You may be the scientific genius, but that doesn't mean you're more proficient at sensing things." He haughtily added.

"Forgive me, my prince…" Trunks said now turning his head over to where Prince Vegeta stood. "…I seemed to have forgotten my place again."

Prince Vegeta gritted his teeth as his brother's remark. It angered him even more so that he was already in a bad mood, and his smart-alecky younger brother just threw water on an oil fire.

Before he knew it, he had charged for his brother, who remained calm knowing he was going to be attacked. He grabbed the very nonchalant Trunks by the collar of his pajamas and lifted him in the air.

"Why must you constantly mock me?" Prince Vegeta shouted at his younger brother. "I…I could kill you!"

Accustomed to his brother's quick temper, Trunks continued giving his undivided attention to his irritated hand. Seeing it was more of a concern, he held his hand up to the light that shined from his room and examined it.

"Thanks for the lift, brother…" Trunks muttered still investigating the mark as he squinted to see flakes of his skin peeling as an even darker and well-defined layer emerged. "I was just about to waist ki to see this."

"See…that's what I mean!" Prince Vegeta raged, throwing brother to his room entrance. Even so, Trunks was not fazed as he flew backwards, and it seemed that he was going to go right through the glass of the double doors.

"Hey!" King Vegeta shouted as he caught his younger son before he crashed through the thick glass. Of course, Trunks was anticipating his arrival and imperceptibly steered his way to the projected location.

"What's going on here?"Neither of the boys spoke up to their father. "Oh, I see…having a brotherly spat, are we?"

They both looked at each other then quickly turned away. King Vegeta just looked from one back to the other; this was the first time one of their fights had gotten physical other than training together in the gravity room, and he wondered why they behaved this way.

"Save it for the sparring matches…" he said folding his arms. "…now…while you two are acting like babies, your mother is having one!"

They both looked at each other again, but Trunks' face was softened this time unlike the consistent scowl of his brother. That's what he meant when he said their mother would give birth any minute. He felt the small twinge of his sister's power with his mother's contraction as he sat down in the patio chair some minutes ago.

"I was just telling brother that, father." Trunks said to his Father as they all began heading to the Queen's chambers.

"So is that's what that little conflict was about?" the king said looking at his heir, who was folding his arms and marching arrogantly. "Just because your brother's senses are more receptive that doesn't give him any power advantage, take Kakarrot for example." he chuckled trying to lighten the atmosphere. Trunks laughed with his father, but inside he frowned because he knew all too well that he _is_ the stronger one; that's why he would continue to suppress it.

He and his father suddenly came to a halt before entering the lounge that lead to the King and Queen's quarters, but Prince Vegeta kept walking by himself. He noticed he was alone and looked back at his brother and father when he heard the faint cry of a baby. They knew even before him that the child had departed his mother's womb already, causing their abrupt stop. He should have been happy for the healthy birth of his sister, Princess Bra, but he was more enraged that his brother possessed a power that he did not.

* * *

Okay that's enough for this chapter...Next time, Queen Bulma attends a ball thrown by guess who...

So how was it? Too short? Too boring? Let me know...I'm trying not to go too fast, but just keep reading...it gets more interesting. And for the silent feedback I got by the all the added alerts, which means someone is actually reading (right), thanks! I appreciate it very much! Also, special thanks to **Omnipotent Porunga and LadyBlondeMary **for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Good Son **

Don't own DBZ! Don't you get it by now!

Chapter 4

Ever since the birth of the princess, Prince Vegeta has been training nonstop which would be about five weeks for over 12 hours a day. No matter how hard he tried he could not ascend to super saiyan, and now the king and his best man had even ascended to a new level above, leaving even Gohan behind. He would not surpass his father anytime soon at this rate.

As another disappointing day went by, he departed the gravity room on his way to the shower when he heard his parents conversing in a nearby conference room. From what he could tell, it seemed to be a rather heated discussion, which was rather unusual for the royal couple. They rarely had disagreements of any sort. Whatever the subject may be, he was enticed to listen in on their argument.

"I told you this is very important…Kakarrot and I must leave for Namek tonight." The king calmly informed his wife who was sitting as she nursed their daughter.

He would not go into detail about the actual reason for his sudden departure in the evening. He did not see the need to advise her, for it would most likely cause the queen unnecessary worry.

"But I just wanted to attend Emperor Zarbon's ball tomorrow, and I won't be able to go if Kakarrot is not here…it takes three weeks to get there." The queen pouted.

Apparently, Zarbon had sent her an invitation to his semiannual ball four weeks ago in which she usually declines all his invitations, but since she found out about the place that sells earth's goods, she desperately wanted to attend. She also thought it would be a good thing to wear the gift he gave to the ball since she had miraculously slimmed to her normal size within five weeks.

"I had planned to stop at Akron to drop Bra off at mom's, then go to the ball. All that would be impossible for me to do without Kakarrot." She continued with puppy dog eyes, persuading the saiyan king to give in.

"Okay look…since you obviously have everything planned already, be ready to go in the next few minutes. But you will not prance about on Zaranium unescorted. Vegeta will be joining you. You will then have a full day to go to whatever place you need to go to tomorrow. And if Kakarrot does not pick up by then, take a shuttle by capsule so that you can bring yourself to Akron, reclaim my princess, and get yourself back here…Kakarrot will meet you in five minutes…Vegeta!"

"Y...yes father!" The prince stuttered, surprised that his father knew he was standing outside the room.

"Get your things ready…you are going to escort your mother." The king stated with closed eyes.

"But I have training…What about Trunks?" Prince Vegeta clenched his towel. This was just another petty affair that his mother was involved with, and Prince Trunks usually escorted her for these things. Such matters were beneath the crown prince.

"Trunks is handling a big project for your mother right now…and why do you question me?"The king angrily retorted.

"My apologies father…I'm going right away!" Prince Vegeta sputtered then flew down the halls of the palace at an alarming speed, intimidated by his father's commanding tone. After grabbing some necessities, he came to the designated location shortly to find his mother already anticipating his arrival with his sister and Kakarrot.

"Ready to depart my queen?" Kakarrot asked as she placed her free hand on his shoulder while she cuddled Princess Bra with the other arm.

"Ready!" Bulma happily exclaimed.

"Prince Vegeta?" Kakarrot then turn to his other side to look down at the crown prince. Prince Vegeta placed his free hand on his shoulder as well; he was now also pulling all the unnecessary luggage his mother _had_ to take along.

"Ready." The boy coldly replied.

They were gone in the blink of an eye and suddenly appeared before the queen's mother. Bulma kissed the baby on the head as she handed the princess to her grandmother, and they were off again. Now instantly relocating to the king's villa on Zaranium, Kakarrot bid farewell and transmitted out.

"Phew!" Bulma exhaled. "That was all so fast for me…how about you son?"

"Yeah…whatever." He grumbled

"Now to get ready…the ball is one hour." She commanded with hands balled on her hips. "You clean up too. As your mother, I will not let you attend a formal event with that smell."

"Yeah…mother." He rolled his eyes, watching as a lady-in-waiting escorted the queen to her quarters, being it was her first visit to the villa. He frequently escorted his father on diplomatic missions to Zaranium in the past so he was fairly familiar with the living arrangements.

Still angered that he had to attend such nonsense, he carelessly tossed his things around in preparing for the ball, randomly breaking objects and putting holes in the walls in the process. After his shower, he quickly donned his formal armor then headed for the queen's quarters.

"Mother! Are you ready!" Prince Vegeta called to his mother, who was still in the process of dressing after an hour already. "Why does she always take so long?" he seethed.

"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, but the queen will be another five minutes." a lady-in-waiting said as she came out from the dressing room. The queen was having a hard time remembering just how exactly to wear the yukata. She was four years of age the last time she wore one.

"Gah!" he roared as he paced back and forth waiting another five minutes, but still she had not yet emerged.

"Okay Vegeta ! I'm ready!" Bulma came strutting out slowly. "Well…Isn't your mother the most fairest of them all?" She inquired, turning in a circle slowly. The beautiful colors of the garment contrasted well with her natural coloring. She had to admit Zarbon has great taste.

"Yeah…of course, mother…" the prince muttered out without even bothering to look at her, causing her to frown in disappointment. "Now can we go!" he insolently shouted.

"Yes we can go now! Son!" The queen growled at the rudeness of the crown prince as they were on their way. She snatched his arm and forced it interlock with her own as she studied his loathsome expression. Recently, he developed a very rebellious attitude and was disrespectful towards her when they were not in the presence of the king. She neglected informing his father of his behavior.

He glared repulsively at her from the corner of his eye. His mother was not very strong, and she never trained at all. Even though she is the queen, he reasoned that her position was simply to give birth to the king's heir and that was all. Her mere existence was becoming more and more futile to him each day.

They entered the grand ballroom of Zarbon's palace arm and arm and proceeded to the announcer as he was collecting invitations.

"May I have your invitation please." He asked the mother and son couple with a bright smile, and she handed him the flamboyant piece of paper. "Thank you…Queen Bulma and your escort is?

"_Crown_ Prince Vegeta." The young prince proclaimed haughtily as he looked up to the incredibly high ceiling. These people were beneath him, and they were to address him properly as the next King of Vegetasei.

"Presenting Queen Bulma and Crown Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei." The announcer boldly stated, as they began to descend the stairs onto the main floor. Any time the queen's presence would be made known in a public setting, all activities would come to an abrupt halt; and Zarbon's palace was no different. All the guests had their attention on the wife of the most powerful King in the universe, and her beauty was savored till she descended the last step of the marbled staircase. Everyone then resumed their previous activities, with an exception of the host and some other insignificant drooling males.

"Now Emperor Zarbon..." the small brown creature said as he floated in midair while they conversed by the refreshment table. "...if you desire that kind of power…"

"That woman is what I desire the most…"Zarbon stated ignoring the proposal that was presented to him previously. He focused his lustful eyes on the Queen of Vegetesei as he slowly sipped on the dark red wine. "Now if you will excuse me..." He tossed his long braided hair back as he advanced towards Queen Bulma, placing his glass on the tray of the server that coincidentally passed him. The rather hideous creature watched until he reached his destination where the queen stood with her surly son.

"Queen Bulma." Zarbon called to her then bowed as he took her hand for a kiss. "Thank you for accepting my invitation…and welcome to my humble abode…I am most delighted by your presence…" he continued now standing straight up. He still held her small hand as his eyes roved up and down to take in her succulent features and then tenderly smacked his lips. "...mmm…and may I say…that garment definitely suits you."

"Thank you for the compliments, but I only came to see that shop." She said rolling her eyes at him. "Please have someone show us the way."

"I shall have the honor myself. When would you like to go?" he chuckled still now caressing the hand he still held.

"First thing tomorrow morning." She calmly stated with a straight face, tugging her hand away.

"Does this mean you are going to stay the night in my palace? You may have the pleasure of sleeping in my own very own quarters…" he hinted licking his lips.

"Yes…and we shall stay at my husband's villa, thank you very much."

"Darn!" he mentally frowned, but continued to smile. "Then I shall pick you up first thing tomorrow...but now may I have the honor of dancing with the most beautiful woman in the universe?"

"If you promise not to try anything." She said shooting him an evil glare.

"I promise…Scout's honor…" Zarbon sarcastically assured by holding up his hand.

"Good…" She said letting him escort her to the dance area of the ballroom "…try anything and I won't hold my son back from killing you."

The prince sighed and slowly walked to the long table full of refreshments. He served himself a glass of punch and occasionally glanced at his mother and the man his father frequently calls a _sick bastard _as they waltzed around the ballroom floor.

Some members of Zarbon's harem were envious of the woman who gracefully waltzed with him, but many of his preteen daughters had their eyes on her handsome twelve year old son. The womanizing emperor was incapable of producing boys for some reason, but he fathered a school of girls.

"Hey short stuff! Wanna dance with me…you're so cute!" one daughter asked the prince after being pushed over by her sisters.

"It's Prince Vegeta and no thanks!" He snapped, sending the pretty young girl crying to her sisters.

"He turned you down! I'm going to try next…" an older sister fumed then went to press her luck, as she seductively walked over to the grouchy prince. "Hey your hotness…"she started but was interrupted.

"No! I will not dance with you and tell the rest of your sisters, mothers, aunts and whoever else the same!" He said turning his back to the girl and she ran off crying as well.

"Prince Vegeta I presume…" another strange voice said coming from behind him.

"I said n—" He began but turned and slowly looked down to see the ugly little being that was conversing with Zarbon earlier.

"Oh I don't want to dance with you, but I don't mind if you lend me your ear." The creature continued.

"Not interested." The prince hissed and continued his drink and thought, 'what would this ridiculous creature want with a twelve year old prince? He has to be some sort of contortionist.'

"No? Well tell me, have you interest in becoming the most powerful being in the universe…hn?" the creature then said with beaming eyes, captivating the young prince.

* * *

Okay…who is this mysterious _thing_, and what does he want with the crown prince? Meanwhile…the king and Kakarrot are on Namek preparing for the unexpected, coming up in the next chapter.

Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to the few readers that took time out to review last chapter and the many inconspicuous alerts' additions! I appreciate the encouragement!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Good Son**

Don't own DBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

King Vegeta and Kakarrot were now in the care of King Piccolo on the lush planet of Namek. It would be some time before they actually entered the chamber, because of the need to be briefed about the process and the intensity of the training. The Saiyan King began to grow anxious as he thought of his wife and her welfare on Zaranium, recalling his instructions for her to leave in a capsule shuttle if he and Kakarrot had not yet completed their business on Namek by a certain time. And if that didn't drive him mad, King Piccolo had yet to inform him of more 'fine print' in their little agreement.

"Vegeta…" Piccolo continued with his briefing. "…when you two emerge from the chamber, I will then teach you two a fusion technique that allow you to fuse together. You will use this as a last resort…"

"Fuse?" Vegeta cocked a brow in thought. When he concluded what that meant exactly, he almost threw a fit. "I refuse! I will not become one with this imbecile!"

King Piccolo sighed and rolled his eyes. "It only lasts about 30 minutes, and there's no touching or body parts from ether party involved other than the index finger…" He assured Vegeta, knowing the Saiyan King most likely had a misconception about fusing, whether thinking it was a perverted technique or if it lasts for the rest of their lives. "…but that means we will need more time to train possibly a week…it depends on how quick you learn."

"Oh…uh…another week, eh?" King Vegeta exhaled in thought, more time he would be away from his wife.

"Yeah…I felt another strong throb within the force, and I will soon determine who the enemy is…he is gathering power faster than I expected…" Piccolo explained the reason for his decision as he feared the worst possible outcome. He would not voice his fears as of yet to the Saiyan King, but it would be best if they were fully prepared. He let out a long breath and look towards King Vegeta's lackey. "…Kakarrot, it's time."

"Yeah I know…" Kakarrot pouted like a small child who was unwilling to eat vegetables.

"You can't keep it a secret much longer, so tell him now or I will." Piccolo coldly warned with his eyes closed.

"What's going on?" Vegeta turned in his seat to face Kakarrot who was beside him. "What secret have you been keeping from me Kakarrot?"

"Well…you see…" Kakarrot began figeting as his eyes concentrated on the floor, agitating his king greatly.

"Out with it!" Vegeta snapped as he spring from his seat. It was simply deplorable that his most trusted man would withhold information from him that another king knew even if he was going to be an ally.

"Prince Trunks and my son Goten…" Kakarrot nervously started.

"Well?!" Vegeta hissed impatiently. He mentally noted if one of his children's lives was in jeopardy because of this mysterious enemy, then Kakarrot would die their place.

"…well they've kinda achieved super saiyan over two years ago…" Kakarrot finally confessed his secret.

"What?" Vegeta was taken back at his words. "Why did I not sense this?"

"Well…you were here when they ascended, so…you didn't sense the change…it's too far away…" The younger saiyan explained fretfully. "…and they do a pretty darn good job hiding it." The boys had mastered the art of hiding power levels the minute ascended to super saiyan, for it was Prince Trunks first objective in obtaining this new power.

"But why would Trunks hide that from me?" Vegeta muttered turning away from Kakarrot to think. Trunks becoming Super Saiyan was just important as any milestone in his life, and for a son of a Super Saiyan King, probably the most important. It should have been celebrated, not kept as a secret as if it were something detestable.

"Tell him the whole story Kakarrot!" Piccolo scared Kakarrot when he suddenly shot him a glare.

"…well…um…don't kill father and me…but…" Kakarrot stuttered at his king, who returned his attention to him.

"Why would I kill the both of you…" Vegeta asked harmlessly. Why would he want to kill his assistant for his son becoming stronger? "What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything…" Kakarrot asserted then began playing with his hands again. "…but we didn't tell you when the boys were still inside the womb…um…uh"

"Alright! This is driving me insane! I'll tell him!" Piccolo finally growled impatiently. He was fed up with Kakarrot's unrest and decided to step in. "Look Vegeta, Prince Trunks is stronger than Prince Vegeta. Apparently, the stronger twin was thought to be born first and become your heir, while the weaker one was not to survive outside the womb; Vegeta was actually going to die inside the womb, but Trunks saved him, letting him be born first…" Piccolo roughly clarified. "…now…" He took a breath. "….having said that, we may need Trunks and Goten here to train as well…"

"But what about Gohan? Why not him?" Kakarrot questioned the Namekian King, oblivious to his king's current disposition.

"In order for the fusion to work the power levels of the participants must be equally strong. Gohan is stronger than those two, and their powers are equally matched it would be easier to pair them together. But Gohan can train in the time chamber as well we could use all five super saiyans." He stated as a matter-of-factly

"Tr…Trunks is a super saiyan?" Vegeta began stammering as a result of shock. "…he…he is stronger than Vegeta?"

"Snap out of it Vegeta!" Piccolo commanded standing up from his seat for the first time. This was a serious matter. They were preparing to save the universe, and his only ally was in shock at something he thought was so trivial.

"O…of course! I didn't give it much thought all these years…the birthmark…" Vegeta slowly began coming to realization.

"What birthmark?" King Piccolo frowned. He wasn't sure of what the saiyan was trying to convey.

"Trunks has a birthmark in the shape of a crown across the back of one of his hands, and before they completely emerged out the womb, a fist came out first and went back in...it was his! It was Trunks'!" He informed, struggling to draw up his own theory, but the namek beat him to it.

"Well Vegeta…it seems by my definition…Trunks is your heir. That fist was outside the womb making him firstborn. That is again by my own speculation...but the mark must be present to signify that."

"…But all this time…" Vegeta dropped to his knees. It was all so overwhelming to learn that, after twelve years, his heir was none other than Prince Trunks who had ascended to Super Saiyan by the age of ten…and…his 'presumed' heir was struggling so hard to achieve such goal unaware that his supposedly '_younger'_ brother had already done so. How would he take it?

He looked up to the King of Namek when the tall green being placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He sensed, by the look on the namekian's face, that there was something more he needed to say about the matter; and his words would bring more devastation.

"Vegeta, I have the ability to sense potential powers in all people, and you saiyans have the potential to become far powerful than you are now…" Piccolo paused and took a deep breath. He never meant to offend the Saiyan King by his nonchalance and bluntness, but it was just his nature; he knew no other way to speak. He continued once again. "…but from what I can tell, Prince Vegeta does not possess the trait to become super. His current power is…his max."

*****************

Zarbon smirked at the baffling little minx that rested comfortably against his chest while he stroked her soft, loosened aqua tresses that were just as long as his own. In that moment, he thought this woman could very well be the destined one that was to bare him a son. He desired an heir, and there has not been a single female that he impregnated _so far_that could give him such; for he did not love them. And as a royal for his particular kind, in order for him to produce as son, he had to truly love the intended mother. Because he chased after her for so long, far longer than he has ever chased any woman, he felt that he did, in fact, really, truly love _this_ woman.

There was a light rapping at the enormous double doors of the Emperor's chambers. Assuming their semi-nocturnal master was still sleeping, laying next to yet a different woman as he changed up every night, they quietly proceeded to set up breakfast on the table in front of a massive window.

One servant accidently dropped a plate and immediately turned her attention to Emperor Zarbon as she panicked.

"Shhhh." He smiled warmly at her as he only warned and shocked the maidservant as he had more abrasive methods of dealing with such impudence in the past.

The servants quickly vacated the room after their duties were done and took care not to make a sound with the door as the closed it behind them. But their master's guest had begun to stir upon their departure regardless of the fact.

"mmmm…" The unconscious Bulma reached for the hand that stroked her hair, pulled it close to her face and lovingly caressed it."…Ve…Ve…Veggie…" She moaned the pet name she gave her husband, causing Zarbon to frown.

"Now, after spending the night in _my_ bed, why must _that_ be the first name you sweetly utter in the morning?" He questioned with a hint of sadness.

Bulma determinedly battled her tiredness as she forced her eyes open to disclose the owner of the strange voice she heard.

"Em…Emperor Zarbon?!" She sputtered in disbelief looking into his eyes as he smirked down at her.

"Now that's more like it." He teasingly chuckled.

She shot up, relieving his bare chest of her head, to examine her surroundings. It was definitely not her own quarters back at home or her husband's private chambers. The morning chill then shocked her bare body as the warm covers slowly slid off her. Her eyes widened in shock as they traced the nakedness of her upper body.

"What the…KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She panicked as she finally came to realization and scrambled back under the covers to hide from his roaming eyes that once gazed upon her obviously milk-swollen breasts as they were begging to be relieved (whether by Baby Bra or by a portable pump she carried in her luggage). "W...where's my clothes?! Wa…What happened?!"

* * *

Okay...Thanks for the reviews last chapter, everyone! And anymore for this one will be greatly appreciated.

If you like the story keep an eye out for the next chapter, and Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Son**

Remember! I don't own DBZ!

Chapter 6

Bulma frantically stared back at Zarbon as she shivered anxiously under the bedding. Here she was in another man's bed, unaware of what had taken place the night before that lead up to this current predicament. The more she thought about who this man is and his infatuation with her, the more she convulsed. Could he have drugged and raped her?

Ignoring her previous inquiries, Zarbon smiled wickedly as he playfully tugged at the coverings and then succeeded in sliding back under to join her as she backed away to a corner where the head of the gigantic bed met a corner.

She fell back in her retreat attempt and dozens of satin throw pillows cushioned her fall. Her eyes reflexively shut tight while her hands still clutched the sheets careful not reveal anymore of her precious goods to the vicious predator that closed in on her.

She cringed when a finger softly traced her face down to her bare shoulders, and then the whole hand began to massage her tenseness while another worked at loosening the hold she had on the covers.

"Relax." He seductively purred and nibbled on her ear, commissioning the same suaveness he would often use on first-timers to soothe the nervousness.

She then forced one open at eye at him, and much to his surprise, she calmed and released her death grip of the covers. His eyes widened obsessively at the two luscious mounds that he uncovered and licked his lips as he slowly brought his face to meet them.

He was suddenly knocked to his senses when a hand came crashing down on his face and sent him flying across the bed. Bulma quickly grabbed the bedding again and recovered herself.

"Ow!" He yelped rubbing his reddened cheek as he scurried out of bed. He ran over to the dresser and snatched up a hand mirror to examine his beautiful face. " What'd you do that for? That actually hurt!"

"Good, I meant for it to hurt! You just better be glad I'm naked or I would have unleashed my full powers!" Bulma shouted. She was not joking. The queen did organize and attend self-defense classes conducted by Chi-Chi and occasionally Lady Artocha. "Now…answer me!" She breathed heavily in anger. "…Tell me what happened! Why am I naked and in your bed?

"Well…it's a rather long story." Zarbon huffed, grabbing some ice and cloth napkin the from the breakfast table to ease the swelling. "What do you remember?" He sighed walking back to the bed and took a seat on the very edge.

"I…uh…let's see, we were dancing and uh, someone cut in, then another, then another, and I was tired and uh…thirsty…" Bulma recalled staring at the top of the canopy that topped the bed.

"Yeah…you practically drank the whole bowl of Zamaretan Punch." He chuckled. "I tried to warn you but the by the time I could get out the word '_don't'_, you were already wiping your mouth."

"You mean I got drunk!" She screamed.

"Precisely." Zarbon laughed at her and dropped the homemade icepack. The alcoholic beverages on his planet were far more potent than those of Vegetasei. Just a shot of that particular punch and Bulma's intolerant human self would be intoxicated in no more than 1 minute, but she drank it from a regular glass which was about 12-15 servings.

"Okay, so I drank too much! That still doesn't explain why I have no clothes on!" She growled at his taunting. "What happened after that?

"Well, do you _really_ want to know what took place next?" He smirked, looking her up and down.

"Don't tell me I stripped in front of everyone!" She blurted.

"No…" Zarbon seriously stated as she exhaled in relief. "…just in front of yours truly."

She then wheezed in shock as he winked an eye at her. He did receive a private show after he brought her to his chambers with only the intention of saving the Queen of Vegetsei much embarrassment.

"That garment looked good on you, but I guess you shouldn't have worn it so soon after giving birth. Within 5 seconds of drinking that punch, you staggered two steps to me and I caught you in my arms. You then began pulling that…uh…sash around the garment saying it was too tight. I immediately resolved to escort you from the party and to get you some substitute attire. I summoned a maid servant when we got to this room to do exactly that, but before she made it back you were already peeling your clothes off in front of my very eyes. Then…" He turned over and crept over to her and looked her in the eye.

"Then what?!" She seethed, holding up a hand to prepare for another attack while the other made sure to keep her nudity covered.

Grabbing her wrist, he moved in closer to whisper in her ear without interference as she struggled against him. "…then you begged me to take you." He let her go and arrogantly reclined back against the pillows crossing his arms against his bare chest, seeming utterly satisfied.

"I did not!" She gasped and pulled on the sheets underneath him as she maneuvered in the bed to face him.

"You are quite the naughty little queen while intoxicated." He taunted.

"I…I am not! You…you're lying!" She stammered angrily in disbelief.

"Oh believe me! I thought I was dreaming at first…but then you began tantalizing me saying things like, '_Whatever is the matter Emperor Zarbon? Isn't this what you wanted for the longest time?'_ I was actually afraid when you aggressively strutted over and desperately pushed your nakedness against me with alluring eyes…I backed up until my legs came in contact with the edge of the bed and before I knew it you tore my shirt off…" He smiled evilly picturing last night. He then turned to look at her and his haughty expression somewhat softened.

Forming tears in her eyes, Bulma could not believe what she was hearing. Her heart began to palpitate faster with every word as he neared the climax of his story to disclose the highly possible adultery they committed.

"…and we fell backwards…by the time we hit the bed…you were… you were snoring like a baby." He pouted dejectedly. If she hadn't fallen asleep, he would have surely taken her up on her gracious offer.

"So you didn't…" She sniffled at his last sentence. "…we didn't…"

"No." He blandly stated, then scooted out of bed.

"Thank goodness!" She cried tears of joy, almost jumping from her coverings.

"Are you…_that _happy about it?!" He angrily spat and rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah! I'm a happily married woman, bucko!" She retorted with her usual hint of attitude.

"That never stopped any woman before…" He mumbled under his breath. In the past, women would gladly leave their husbands even for a one-night fling with the handsome Emperor.

"But I'm not any woman…I'm the King of Vegetasei's wife and queen!" She cheered now wrapping the sheets around her body and carefully scooted from the bed without exposing anything.

Holding such status as wife of the most powerful man in the universe, she wouldn't dare risk her life and another's for one night of passion as her husband would kill them both when he found out. And the fact that it would have been Zarbon as her partner in crime, Vegeta would have undoubtedly given him a very slow and painful death.

"Must you remind me?" Zarbon grumbled as he watched her searching vigorously for something while hold the sheets from behind.

"Where are my clothes?" She deduced to asking him when she could not locate them herself.

"I'm having them cleaned for you…" He informed as he walked into one of his closets. "…they reeked of alcohol."

"Oh." She dropped her head in shame.

"But I have something else for you…" He said pulling out attire fit for only a queen and walked over to her. "…here." He said as he held it out to her. She snatched it from him without giving it a second look. "…um…ahem…and these?" He casually swirled the sexily designed thong around one finger.

"Give me that!" She growled as she reached out for the underwear. He playfully flung them at her, and they hit the floor after smacking her in the face. She gracefully bent over to pick them up then looked up at him. "Uh…do you mind?" She asked, implying that she needed privacy to get dressed.

"Why so shy all of the sudden when you were so…so _open_ last night." He taunted, causing her to glare at him. "Okay, okay, I'll turn my back for 10 seconds to allow you to make it through that door over there."

"Is that a bath area or something?" She asked looking to where his finger pointed.

"Yes, there's some soap and towels if you want to shower."

"Does it have a lock?" She eyed him suspiciously. How could she be sure he wouldn't slither his way in to join her while she would be engrossed in a refreshing shower.

"No and why would you need one…" He anxiously clenched his fists as he was aware of what she was insinuating. "…If I wanted, I could break down the door and have you!

"Oh…sorry…" she had to apologize. She had forgotten for a second that he is just as strong as husband. For all she knew, he was fighting the urge to hold her down that very moment and do all he desired. "…um…okay…turn around."

He slowly turned his back to her as she dropped the sheets and ran into the bathroom. He turned back when he heard the door slam and looked down at the sheets. He pinched them up and brought them to his nose to sickly inhale her scent that was drenched upon them.

He dropped them abruptly when he heard her let out a loud gasp and rushed to the bathroom door and gripped the handle ready to come to her aid for whatever.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked out of genuine concern.

"Don't come in here!" She shouted upon seeing the door knob move.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's my son?"

****************

Prince Vegeta squinted crankily at the bright sunlight that shined in his room at the villa. He yanked his covers back and headed to his private bath for regular hygiene. Upon shutting the medicine cabinet after retrieving his toothbrush, he stared into the mirror, noticing a very small red blemish upon his forehead.

"Don't tell me I'm getting zits now!" He griped for a second and then began to brush his teeth.

Turning the faucet on he spat the minty foam from his mouth and dipped his head to wash his mouth out. Bringing his head back up to face the mirror he flinched at the sight he saw behind him.

"Where is your mother?" His father coldly inquired.

* * *

Okay…that's it for now. Keep an eye out for the next chapter.

And honestly, if you've actually read to this point in the story and haven't reviewed, don't you think it's about time you scrolled down and clicked that review button to drop me a critique or two. Come on…what are you waiting for? I know you're just dying to do it!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own DBZ, honestly!

The Good Son

Chapter 7

The destination of the king's villa was predetermined by Kakarrot as he figured the young prince's location. The king was instantly dropped off in his son's room, and Kakarrot promptly transmitted to yet another location. Upon his arrival, the king was still not quite sure how to inform the prince of the disturbing discovery about the rightful heir. So he sadly stared at the boy through the open bathroom door for seconds before making his presence known. He quickly figured it would be best to discuss the matter with the whole family present.

He calmed his mixed feelings as he searched for his wife's presence in the villa and came to the conclusion that she was not anywhere in the vicinity. Her power level is not so strong that he could locate her anywhere on the planet, so quietly entered his son's private bath as the boy washed his face in the sink. Seeing how calm the prince seemed, the king assumed his queen was safe and sound. But he had to make sure.

"Where is your mother?"

"Mother?" The boy asked back after his sudden shock of seeing his father. He grabbed a towel and quickly wiped his face and turned to face the king.

"Yes. Your mother." The king clarified, averting his eyes from the boy to walk out in the room as he studied random décor.

"Uh…I don't know." The boy slowly immerged from the bathroom and searched around for his armor.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The king raged upon hearing his son's answer. Even if he was not as strong as Trunks, Prince Vegeta's power level, to the king, still seemed to be the strongest on the planet at the moment, besides Zarbon himself. The womanizing Emperor was evenly matched with the saiyan prince, but King Vegeta figured Zarbon often hid his true power, as he had other transformations he did not flaunt unless absolutely necessary. So there should be no way the queen could have possibly slipped through his observation. "Were you not supposed to protect and guard her?"

"Yes…I…" The prince stumbled. His face expressed panic as he could not recall his last activities, much less remember his mother's.

"Did she return with you last night?" The king further questioned trying to suppress anger. The last thing he wanted to do was harshly chastise his son before sharing the other news with him.

"Um…uh…last night?" The prince frantically asked himself, snatching random pieces of his uniform from the floor and then paused. "Uh, I don't remember, father."

"You don't remember!" The king raged, throwing a chest plate to the boy. He dared not to face the prince, as he feared even hurting the boy for such an unacceptable answer. "Get dressed! We are going to Zarbon's immediately! She had better be unharmed in any kind of way."

****************

"If only you were mine, you'd most certainly be my top ranking wife." Zarbon smirked as held his arm out to escort the Queen of Vegetasei. He cunningly dressed in specialized armor that somewhat complemented her own glamorous garbs he supplied her with earlier. "I could just eat you…you look absolutely scrumptious."

"Uh…I guess that was a compliment…" Bulma hesitantly accepted his arm. Her feelings towards him were back to the usual, so she had no problem with such trivial contact. "…so, uh, thank you. But I must tell you I do look good in this...and it's even designed for nursing. You really have an eye for dressing me, and we surprisingly look good together…" She noted the similarity in their dressings "…hmm…since I cannot be one of your many wives, not that I want to be, how about you come work for me as my personal stylist." She laughed as they now walked his through his palace halls. "That's as close as you're going to get to being my husband."

"I decline..." He blandly answered her ridiculous and impossible offer. He had a planet to rule, and there was no way he'd desert his obligation just to become a mere stylist, even if it meant being in the presence of her majesty everyday and possibly getting in some close contact every now and then. "…besides, that would be pure torture." He added, thinking of all the arousal that would go unquenched.

"Oh well…" She continued to giggle, looking up to his disappointed expression. "…don't say I never _soberly_ offered you something. Anyway, you have such good taste."

"Thank you." He sighed. He then smiled back at her when she closed the distance between them by snuggling tight against his escorting arm.

"Well now, aren't we just the merry little couple?" King Vegeta interrupted their friendly bonding as he came around a corner, followed by his son. He startled them, causing Bulma to snatch away from Zarbon and run to her husband.

"Vegeta!" She cried happily, throwing herself in his arms and attacking his cold face with warm kisses.

The king did not return his wife's affection, as he had evil eyes locked on the man now standing just a few feet before him. He glanced at his would be rival-in-love's attire and then looked back to his now baffled queen, then enviously clenched a fist.

"What is this you are wearing that somehow seems to match his?" he eyed his wife suspiciously as he held her away from his body to further examine her. He snarled in disgust as he caught a whiff of Zarbon's scent that radiated from her body. The sweet smell of perfume, which his queen lightly sprayed on her skin after her long hot shower, did not deflect the evidence of another man's possible invasion of the Saiyan King's claimed territory.

"Now it…it's not what you think, King Vegeta." Zarbon sputtered in fear, sensing the abrupt increase of the king's energy.

"Oh? Tell me Emperor Zarbon, what am I thinking?" King Vegeta angrily question, pushing the woman who supposedly betrayed him to the side.

Bulma subconsciously reached back for her husband, who held out a hand to reject her attempt. He resolved that upon an affirmation of the infidelity, if the case may be, he would deal with her after killing him.

"We didn't sleep together…uh…well…" Zarbon stuttered, and then taking a step back as King Vegeta slowly approached him. The king seemed to not believe his testimony as he could undoubtedly smell Zarbon's potent stench all over his wife, so further clarification was needed. "…uh…let me rephrase that…we did not engage in sexual intercourse…ah that's better." Zarbon sighed in relief, upon seeing his would be assassin freeze and look back at his estranged wife.

"So you _did_ sleep together? Bulma?" King Vegeta asked his wife, rolling his angered eyes towards her. She finally straightened her jumbled up thoughts and spoke the truth to her husband.

"I'm sorry Veggie!" She cried, running to him with tears spilling forth and once again threw herself in his arms. "I made some poor judgments last night, and Emperor Zarbon…he only helped me! I'm ashamed to tell you that…that…" She looked away in shame.

"What is it?!" The king demanded, turning her face back to his. He frowned seeing the sincerity in the tears she cried.

"I'm an alcoholic! WAAAAAAH!" She blurted then buried her head in his chest.

"Oh..." He deeply exhaled, putting together the pieces and coming to his own conclusion. He finally returned her hug and kissed the top of her bowed head. He could imagine what foolishness Bulma could have possibly displayed after drinking too much. She hardly ever indulged in alcoholic beverages, and when she did, it was in the privacy of their own quarters. So he had an idea. "...I get the picture. Shall I thank you then, Zarbon?"

"Uh…don't mention it. It was my pleasure." Zarbon scratched his head and looked away nervously.

"No really…" Vegeta smirked at the emperor. "…it must have been very, very difficult for you to exercise restraint in such a situation. And may I add, someone much more perverted than yourself could have gotten a hold on my inebriated queen since apparently…" He then turned his attention to his quiet son. "…my son here was not protecting her as he should have been."

"Sorry…father." Prince Vegeta bowed his head.

"Don't blame him Vegeta." Bulma sniffled, looking up to her husband. "It's mostly my fault."

"But still, he should have been there." He wiped the tears from her face, let her go and then treaded to continue the interrogation of the prince. "Now where were you anyway?

"I…" The prince muttered, avoiding direct contact with his father. He still could not recall what happened last night.

"We're here!" Kakarrot and company formed in front of father and son. The _company_ consisted of Trunks holding his baby sister, as well as Gohan and Goten.

"Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed, running to her other son and gently scooped the baby from him. "And…my wittle baby…come to mommy, princess." Bulma babbled softly to her sleeping infant. "Mommy missed you so much."

"Hello mother. Father...and…brother." Trunks warmly greeted hi s family, specifically eying his brother.

"Isn't she the cutest little version of me, Emperor Zarbon." Bulma brought the baby to her now actually declared friend.

"Yeah…" Zarbon smiled wickedly. "…perhaps in about fifteen years, she'll be ripe for the picking."

"Don't count on it!" The royal family all hissed at him, excluding Prince Vegeta who slowly back away into the shadows, as his father moved to scold the pedophile.

"I was just joking…really!" Zarbon threw his hands up and backed away from mother and child.

"Anyway, why is everyone here?" Bulma looked around. "Gohan and Goten too?"

"I'll discuss that with you later, right now…" Vegeta was interrupted by a now serious Emperor Zarbon.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt the little reunion, but may I have a word with you, King Vegeta?" Zarbon requested turning his back to the family.

"What is it, Zarbon?" Vegeta raised a brow, looking to the back of the emperor.

"In private…" Zarbon implied, gesturing for the king to following him.

"Oh…very well…Kakarrot." Vegeta called to his assistant over his shoulder as he began to follow Zarbon.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Could you please escort the queen and princess…better yet Prince Vegeta as well, back to Vegetasei. I also have a few matters to discuss with the emperor myself."

"As you wish, your majesty. Alright let's go my queen and party." Kakarrot smiled down at the little princess then looked to Prince Vegeta, who was not so happy about going back with his mother and sister. His father was insinuating that whatever business he had to take care of that Trunks would fill the role of the crown prince, which rarely ever occurred. Prince Vegeta continued to glare at his brother, who casually joked with Goten.

"Is it okay if I tag along until father comes back?" Trunks asked Kakarrot after conversing with his best friend.

"Sure. I can take everyone." Kakarrot smiled and looked to his two sons.

"Nah…me and Goten want to see what kind of food they have here." Gohan stated pulling his brother by the hand. Goten was involuntary dragged by his older brother, which he didn't mind because he was curious about the food on that particular planet.

"Aw…I want to eat too…aren't you hungry, my queen?" Kakarrot pouted towards the queen, implying that there was no need to rush back to Vegetasei. "…they have such great food here."

"Very well. You can have something to eat." She chuckled, as she gently rocked the baby in her arms. "I have somewhere to go before I leave here anyway."

"Okay, thanks, your highness." Kakarrot hurried to catch up to his sons while the queen turned to her own.

"Come along boys!" She rejoiced, placing the baby in a carrier that enabled her to inconspicuously nurse.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten came running behind the prince and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm coming with you!"

"Great! Why do you always have to follow him around? You're such a pest!" Prince Vegeta hissed at Trunks' other half.

Oblivious to his _arrogance_, that _pest_ was predetermined to be assistant/body guard to the future king even before he was born. It was only fitting that Goten should take after his father, since Gohan already had an active role in assisting his Grandfather Bardock and Queen Bulma in the science department. And before leaving Namek, King Vegeta also learned from Piccolo that it is actually Goten's destiny, and the boy's obvious attachment to Trunks also hinted to the true heir.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I really do appreciate it. Please continue your graciousness throughout the upcoming chapters.

Next time: The crown prince awkwardly finds out that he is not actually the crown prince…


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own DBZ…*sighs*

The Good Son

Chapter 8

After closely following the directions of one of the many palace servants, Bulma and her children, as well as Goten, had arrived at the shop in no time. Like a child in a candy store, the queen was at once impressed by everything the minute she walked through the doors; it had been too long since she had seen so many precious things from her native planet.

She immediately made the poor peddler an offering to buy the whole store, which he gladly accepted since he didn't get much business in the first place. The old man and his wife were now set for the rest of their lives and left the store to celebrate their long-awaited retirement.

Now strolling through the many aisles, the queen took her sweet time admiring everything. She had the boys closely following behind with bags for the things she just had to bring back with her that day, instead of waiting for her trip back to collect and encapsulate all the goods at once. She had already designated a hall back at the Vegetasei palace to decorate and display a part of her heritage.

"Ooooh! I want this…and this…oh…and that too!" She squealed in delight as she snatched random items from display shelves while carefully supporting her sleeping baby's carrier with a firm hand.

"Mother!" Prince Vegeta growled as she stuffed items in one of his bags and went back to shopping. "Is this why you brought us along?

"Oh! This is soooo cute!" She shrilled with tears of joy looking at a particular item as if she was ignoring her son's question, but then shot him an unexpected glare. "And do you have a problem with that young man! I couldn't possibly carry all of this holding your sister!"

"Oh it's not so bad brother…." Trunks patted his brother on the back as he walked up from behind. He sighed as he observed the giddiness of their mother while she scurried from aisle to aisle. From all the time he spent at her side, he knew of all her little quirks. So he was used to things like this, unlike his brother, who could be found at the king's side mostly. But that doesn't give him an excuse to gripe, Trunks went on to himself. She is the one who gave birth to them, so she is entitled to such patience and respect from her children. "…and we do have an obligation to her…she is our mother after all.

"And I am her firstborn and crown prince, the future king." Prince Vegeta glanced behind at his brother with a rather repugnant scowl and shrugged Trunks' kind gesture off his shoulder. "Such insignificant duties should be carried out by others such as you and your little silly sidekick there." He said, now looking over to Goten, who was acting even more ecstatic than the queen, as he roamed through the nearby toy section.

"Would you can the tasteless insults already?" Trunks said, offended by his brother's comment about his best friend. "He _IS _my _friend_…oh…wait! I'm sorry…do you know what a _friend_ is?" He then asked tauntingly.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten called, running over to the twins with a toy he wanted to show his best friend.

Prince Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the boy in thought for a brief moment and gave his brother an unexpected retort. "Let me guess…how about a shrimpy little half-breed son of a low-class saiyan that follows you around and mimics whatever you do because he's too stupid to think on his own. Now, was that an accurate definition?" He chuckled evilly, thinking he had finally scored a good comeback line against his brother as a dumbstruck Trunks was caught unawares. Goten, on the other hand, had walked up at the right time and had a reply of his on that he had been itching to get out since the 'pest' insult back at Zarbon's.

"Ha!" the younger son of Kakarrot laughed out loud. This was the right opportunity to unleash his secret weapon and crush that haughty jerk's pride. "…just wait until you hear—"

"That's enough Goten!" Trunks abruptly cut him off, knowing he was thinking of telling him _'that'_. His father specifically said that they would discuss that matter as a family, and until then, it should be kept from his brother. So he had to keep Goten from _spilling the beans_.

"Hear what?!" Prince Vegeta called irately at Goten as he and Trunks began to walk off. Those two have been keeping secrets from him since they learned to talk. He even endured a stage of them speaking in some made up backwards language, which irked him because he couldn't understand it. Now he had had enough of their little games.

"Oh, nothing..." Goten sang back with a goofy smile that rivaled his father's and kept walking with Trunks as they neared the queen's location, causing Prince Vegeta's anger to increase.

Less than a second later, Goten found himself pinned up against a wall.

"You will tell me right now, or I will beat it out of you!" Prince Vegeta growled in his face.

"Let him go!" Trunks yelled placing a hand on his brother's arm. Their mother heard them fighting just a few feet away and grew irritated as she could not hear the sweet sound of the music playing from a snow globe she had wound up previously.

"Boys!" The queen intervened angrily, placing the encased dancing ballerina back on the shelf and placed a hand on her hip to form an authoritative yet motherly stance. She was used to the three quarreling when they were together, so her obvious plead for the boys to get a hold of themselves was merely reflexive. "Stop that right now!"

"Stay out of this, WOMAN!" Prince Vegeta commanded his mother and turned back to facing Goten. "Tell me!"

Surprised at her son's insolent remark, Bulma's angry look slowly transformed into an unreadable expression, and she calmly released the straps to the baby carrier as she softly tread over to their direction keeping her eyes sharp like daggers on Prince Vegeta. She casually handed the princess to Trunks, then pushed him to the side and walked another step to face a few inches away from her other son, who had subconsciously dropped his intended prey to the floor upon seeing her face.

Prince Vegeta smirked when he sensed the small power that his mother possessed increase to what he thought was unattainable for her frail species. But still, it was not even a tenth of his minimum. He crossed his arms and smugly looked up at her as he was still shorter than her by a couple of inches. He didn't prepare himself for what would happen next.

The queen swiftly raised her hand and sent her son flying into a collection of expensive crystals when she smacked him. He quickly sat up amongst the broken fragments in complete shock as Trunks and Goten quietly laughed at him from the sidelines. Those two were well aware of the queen's capabilities as they were often used as punching bags at the self defense classes, so they were smart enough to get out of the way.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that!" Bulma raged now in the process of meeting him at the location she sent him.

Prince Vegeta could only see the taunting smiles of his brother and Goten, and his face grew hot with both anger and embarrassment. He had let such a weak woman as his mother succeed in a surprise attack on him. He was not hurt physically by her discipline, but it was his pride that was damaged.

He stood up to face his mother once more, and it seemed that she was not finished with her chastising as she began to speak again.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect from any of my children…" She shouted with hands on her hips. "Now apologize!"

"I…I…." He sputtered out, now confused about the strange feelings swirling within him; he did recognize her to be his mother as he softened his sneer when he turned his attention back to her. But again, he suddenly thought she is beneath him and so is his brother. Why should he apologize to her? Why did he even care? The ever changing thoughts caused his head to throb with great pain. "Ugh!" He grabbed his head to jog his senses. It was clear to him now. Her existence is a burden to him. "I've had enough of this! You serve no further purpose in my life!" He growled at her while he did not hesitate to quickly form a tiny blast that threw her into a wall and instantly knocked her out cold. His lips curled upward, twitching as they formed an evil, sick, satisfying smile upon his face.

"Mother!" Trunks cried in disbelief as he did not expect his brother to actually blast their mother of all people. He rushed to where her body was awkwardly lying. Seeing she was still breathing and alive, he gently moved her body to a comfortable position careful not to aggravate any wounds and a few broken bones she now sustained. Goten watched in terror, just a few inches away, while he held on to the now screaming baby Bra; Trunks handed her to him in the blink of an eye when he felt a small but abrupt spark in brother's energy.

After hastily administering to the queen, the rightful heir to the throne slowly stood up in front of her to face his twin, still trembling as he was horrified at his brother's senseless and heinous action.

"No…no…you didn't just do that to our mother! What's wrong with you? You could have killed her!" He roared clenching his fists.

"That was the idea!" Prince Vegeta laughed but froze upon realizing that he did not accomplish his objective. It would take a little more than he estimated to actually kill her. "Now step aside so I can finish her!"

"Over my dead body!" Trunks retorted and at the same time increasing his energy.

"Oh you want to join too?" Prince Vegeta asked sarcastically. "Very well. The more, the merrier. Ooooh, I know! How about we throw our dear little sister in as well?" He then formed a small ball of ki and held it towards Goten and Bra, letting out a faint chuckle at the promising 'two for one' deal.

Before Trunks could react, Kakarrot and Gohan quickly appeared between him and his out-of-control brother. The king's best man felt the barely noticeable changes in energy and instantly ceased to stuffing his face to investigate.

"Hey! What are you doing Prince Vegeta?!" Kakarrot angrily inquired facing the boy after he looked down at the ball of energy the prince played with in his hand and looked behind him to see the terrifying scene of Prince Trunks guarding a seemingly lifeless queen lying on the floor; Goten's stiff arms were adorned with a sniffling princess.

"Be still…_SLAVE_!" Prince Vegeta hissed back at Kakarrot, stressing the word, 'slave'. It felt so good to get those words out…to finally speak his mind…to put the king's '_stooge'_ in his place. He would relish the opportunity some more. "This is a _family_ affair, so MIND YOUR _BROWN-NOSING_ BUSINESS!"

"Gohan." Kakarrot calmly looked to his older son.

"I know…go get the king, dad…" Gohan affirmed his father's non-verbal command just by seeing the expression on his face. He would stay and take down the prince if necessary as his father instantly transmitted to the king's location. Gohan narrowed his eyes at Prince Vegeta and threaten him inaudibly by the small inflection in his power level.

"No Gohan!" Trunks placed a hand on his senior super saiyan's shoulder. "He's right! This is a family affair, so I'll handle him! Take care of my mother. Let's go brother!" Trunks shot through the roof gesturing for his brother to follow him.

"If you think you can win, weakling!" Prince Vegeta called behind him widening the same opening his brother just created.

"What's wrong with him, Gohan?" Goten asked his older brother as he was attending to the queen.

"I don't know, Goten ."

****************

King Vegeta had just finished explaining about the projected war to Emperor Zarbon as they sat across from each other in the sound-proofed conference room.

"Well that's what's going on, so…" The Saiyan King trailed off as he was a little reluctant to ask of Zarbon's help. Trust was not an issue for him, else he would not have told the emperor anything. It was just that he assumed that he would never have to come to this level. Heeding Piccolo's admonition, he agreed Zarbon would make a powerful ally, and even Kakarrot estimated that the emperor was close to rivaling or even exceeding the Namekian king's power if he just transformed.

"I see, so you are asking for my support ahead of time." Zarbon smirked haughtily.

"Yes. That's what it all boils down to." King Vegeta nervously tapped a finger on the table in front of him, unsure as to whether Zarbon would join his alliance or not. Sure they had a treaty together, but neither was obligated to come to the defense of the other. And judging by their history, Vegeta figured Zarbon would surely reject.

"I'd be honored." Zarbon firmly stated looking King Vegeta in the eyes.

"Really?" King Vegeta responded, taken back by such a quick and positive reply.

"Sure, why not?" Zarbon had to chuckle.

"Oh…well, I didn't think you would be so willing to form an alliance to me." King Vegeta let out a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair.

"Hmph…" Zarbon folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward just a bit to come in closer to King Vegeta. "If you think of me such a villainous scoundrel, just look at it this way; if you die in battle, then I can finally have your queen without any animosity from your worshippers." He laughed and sat back in his seat.

"Ha! Ha!" The king had to laugh at that one his self. There was no way his queen would willingly be in subjection to Zarbon, even if it was _over his dead body_. "That's _IF_ she takes you herself."

"Yeah, well, all I have to do is slip her a little something, and she'll be all over me." Zarbon stated as a matter-of-factly, referring to last night's incident.

"Speaking of which, do you have something to inform me on about last night?" Vegeta seriously inquired, changing the joking atmosphere. Zarbon did interrupt earlier to inform him of something in private first, but the emperor insisted that the Saiyan King speak first once they were behind closed doors.

"Somewhat…" Zarbon rubbed his chin between a thumb and index finger as he was also in thought. "it's about your son…Prince Vegeta."

"Hn?" the king spring up in his chair at his son's name. "Do you know of his whereabouts last night?"

"I don't, but I can tell you…" Zarbon started as he placed his hands flat on top of the table. "…the last time I saw him, he was chatting with someone little children shouldn't be left alone with."

"Oh? Who would that be?" The king asked in reply. Whoever his son was with had him occupied enough to carelessly abandon his duty to protect the queen.

"My King!" Kakarrot interrupted, startling the two conversing rulers as he transmitted on top of the table.

"What is it Kakarrot?!" King Vegeta inquired. He thought he had told Kakarrot never to interrupt him during private conversations and moments after a few embarrassing incidents in the past. "Can't you see I'm having an important conversation with Emperor Zarbon!"

"But your sons...the princes!" Kakarrot blurted impatiently.

"What is it?" The king straightened his face as he determined anything Kakarrot had to report about his children was very important.

"They're fighting each other! It looks really bad…the queen…she's…" Kakarrot could bring himself to describe her majesty's condition to the king, but Vegeta figured the worst, judging by his expression.

"Take me to them at once!" He commanded jumping from his chair.

****************

The royal twins went head to head, clashing in the clear skies above the shop. Several on lookers had gathered to witness the battle along with Gohan, who transported the unconscious queen in his arms, and Goten, as he attended to the princess.

It seemed to Prince Vegeta that he had the upper hand in the battle, but little did he know that Trunks was holding back…tremendously.

"Face it _little _brother…" Prince Vegeta smirked after getting a good punch at Trunks. "…I'm the stronger one…admit your defeat and I shall spare you!"

"You know what, brother?" Trunks spat the blood from his mouth and looked up at him. "I've had just about all I can stand of your stupid arrogance!"

"Oh? And what do you suppose you're going to do about it at your puny level, hn?" Prince Vegeta laughed at his brother.

"This." Trunks calmly stated, clenching his fists. His eyes began flickering turquoise, and his hair began defying gravity as it also flick colors from soft lavender to gold. "Haaaaaa!" Trunks cried as he unleashed his super saiyan powers.

"You…you're super!" Prince Vegeta stuttered now in shock. "But how? I'm…I'm the stronger one! It should be me!"

"What's going on here!" The king demanded as he and Kakarrot materialized between the dueling twins. He recognized Trunks' super saiyan form and frowned at him in disappointment. He undoubtedly assumed that this fight had something to do with that transformation, as he still had no idea of his wife's condition from high up in the air.

"Father! I…" was all Trunks manage to get out before he quickly powered down, and they descended to the ground.

The king's eyes widened in shock as he finally set them upon his wife's lame body lying before Gohan. He rushed over to kneel before her and quickly scanned over her injuries. The glamorous garbs that she had received from Zarbon had been slightly burned in various spots and were ripped to provide pressure dressing for wounds and support for any broken bones...her long aqua hair that was well arranged previously was now a complete mess, tangled and matted with blood and sweat. He then calmly stood up and turned to face his sons.

"Who…who did this?"

* * *

Sorry everyone for taking so long. If you are also readers of one of my other ongoing fics, _A Change in Time_, you know I've been experiencing some personal issues that kept me from posting. You have no idea how much your reviews mean…please continue the encouragement…I seriously benefit from your thoughts. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

The Good Son

Chapter 9

Kakarrot had already descended to dismiss the crowds and just then a medical transport vehicle had arrived, complements of Emperor Zarbon as he stepped from his own private car and hurried over to the wounded queen. He snatched off a glove and gently wiped a single tear that she shed in her unconscious state. The Emperor cautioned his medical techs to handle her with the utmost care and stepped aside as they escorted her to the transport on the hovering stretcher. While King Vegeta was still preoccupied with the interrogation of his sons, Gohan, Goten and Princess Bra stayed by the queen's side as they rode back to the palace.

"Was this an accident? Was she a victim of your carelessness? Which one of you…in your right mind…did such…such…your mother…" King Vegeta eyed the boys from one to the other.

"That's the thing…I don't think the guilty party was in his right mind. That brings me back to what I was going to tell you." Zarbon stated as he treaded to stand beside the Saiyan King.

He wasn't sure at first, whether Lord Babidee would have an effect on Prince Vegeta or not as he had given the young prince too much credit, but Zarbon knew about the lord's manipulative powers from hearsay and as of last night from personal experience.

He uses the power of others at his disposal after he gains control of their minds, and if it wasn't for the stunning appearance of the Queen of Vegetasei, Lord Babidee would have come a little close to having the powerful Zarbon in his clutches. While Babidee's victims are physically powerful, their minds are fairly weak; he exploits their thirst for more power to lure them. Zarbon, on the other hand, is very strong willed, and of course, he had told Babidee himself that the Queen of Vegetasei is what he desired the most in which the evil lord had no experience in the love department.

Seeing his attempt to capture Zarbon as futile, Babidee feasted his eyes upon a precious prince whose hunger for dominance radiated heavily across the room to him. And he was just a young boy with a mind that was not fully matured, who possessed a vast amount of energy, the perfect prey.

"I know now that it's my fault…"Zarbon sighed heavily, as he placed blame upon himself. He was too busy caught up in the rapture of the queen's beauty to keep the lord away from the boy.

"What are you talking about?"

"I let him capture your son."

"Who?"

"Lord Babidee. He uses hypnosis and strong persuasive methods to take control of the ones he desires. I didn't think...like I said it's my fault."

"Vegeta?" The Saiyan King surveyed his spitting image in disbelief. "_YOU_ did this to your mother?"

The king twitched as the boy's only reply was a repugnant sneer and eyes full of hatred. Something was definitely not right with the prince. His eyes flashed to the boy's forehead as something peculiar caught his attention.

"He needs to be restrained immediately or something else could happen." Zarbon calmly stated and snapped a finger to the signal his personal guards, who were waiting near the vehicle. Having been forewarned of the possible situation, the brawny men sprang to their ruler's call and rushed over to cuff the Saiyan Prince with ki restraints.

"Get away from me!" The young prince hysterically shouted in confusion as he fought off the arrest and easily knocked two of Zaranium's strongest warriors to the ground. As the two guards resumed their duties for another difficult bout, the king saw their frustration as they struggled and hurried to subdue the petulant prince. "Leave me alone!" The boy continued resisting.

"Son, calm down!" King Vegeta commanded sternly when one of the men was thrown into him. He shoved the man aside and reached to snatch the other out of the way, seeing they would never detain the boy at the current rate. "I'll do it…this is for your own good!" And in an instant, he knocked the boy out with a blow to the gut.

**************

After some hours in the regeneration tank and unconsciousness, the queen slowly flickered open her eyes to total whiteness of the ceiling above her and strained to see the rest of her surroundings. The first person she saw was a rather familiar and friendly face.

"Gohan?" She moaned as she turned her head in his direction at her bedside.

"Queen Bulma! You're awake!" Gohan exclaimed in relief.

"Where am I?" She asked and at the same time attempting to sit up properly, which proved to be a difficult task as her body was fairly sore. Although her body seemed fully healed on the outside, there could have been some internal injuries that may result in permanent damage.

She swayed a bit feeling a bit lightheaded.

"W…wait, not so fast my queen!" Gohan reached out to guide her.

"Where's my children?!" She panicked as the last of her memories prior to total blackness replayed in her head.

"The baby's just over there sleeping…" Gohan pointed to his brother on the far side of the room resting with the princess still in his arms and turned back to her majesty. "…and the princes...they are with the king."

"Vegeta…he…" Bulma paused in thought as the tears begin filling her eyes. She looked over to her destroyed garments that lay across a vacant chair and sobbed, recalling the impassive expression on her son's face for an instant before he blasted her as if she meant nothing to him.

As his mother, the queen was quite aware of the attitude problem Prince Vegeta possessed. However, she would have never guessed that he would actually lay a finger on her, as any mother would deduce of their own child. She began to regret not informing the king of recent changes she sensed within the boy, brushing his behavior off as a phase of puberty.

"I know…" Gohan gently took her hand. He knew what she was trying to say on account of Goten telling him everything. All he could he could do at the moment was to assure the queen and make sure she gets adequate rest, for he was unsure himself of what exactly was going to happen now. "I'm sure the king will handle matters accordingly. You just rest for now, your highness."

**********

Prince Vegeta was now under full arrest as he lay unconscious on a small cell bed. His wrists were bound by ki restraints, and his out armor was also removed, leaving him only in the royal blue inner garments. His father and brother stood, observing him from outside the cell in stillness. Silence was broken when the King Vegeta started to speak.

"Son…" He turned to Prince Trunks with saddened eyes.

"I know father…" Trunks began dejectedly, dropping his head. "…I went against your better judgment…I'm sorry."

"It's not entirely your fault…" the king stated, softly placing a hand on his son's bowed head. "I should have sensed the changes within your brother."

"How long will he be like this?" Trunks looked back to his brother's sleeping face.

"Until your mother is medically cleared…then we will all return to Vegetasei. I think it is better that we keep the ki restraints on him otherwise."

"Mother…" Trunks mumbled as his thoughts returned to his wounded mother.

"Do not worry Prince Trunks…" Emperor Zarbon said, entering the prison chambers. "I have just received word from the infirmary…she's conscious. With a little rest, she'll be the same spirited queen we all know and love in no time."

"Thank you emperor…" Trunks gave Zarbon a warm smile, which surprised the emperor a bit. Just a while back the prince gave him an expression that was totally opposite. A look as if the prince would kill, as it also concerned the queen's condition at the time. "…may I go see her father?"

"You go ahead…" The king sighed. He was completely torn at the moment. Of couse, he would like to see his wife, but he felt she would want him to see to the boy. Moreover, Zarbon had just stated in so many words that Bulma was doing fine. "I want to be here when he comes to."

Trunks politely excused himself from his father's presence, beginning with a bow and then quickly exited. King Vegeta turned to Zarbon with crossed arms and a frown.

"So this Babidee character's behind all of this chaos..." He asserted with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah…" Zarbon sighed. "I again must apologize…"

"No, you don't…" The king retorted, now a bit irritated. Zarbon had been apologizing nonstop as it seems, and it was starting to annoy him more than anything. "…he's my son and therefore, my responsibility, so it's not your fault…" He then sighed. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments, as King Vegeta had many thoughts irking him. Thoughts of his training on Namek and the very reason he trained there. He bit his bottom lip in realization and turned back to the emperor. "I need to inform King Piccolo of this, May I use your transmitter?"

* * *

Sorry to make you all wait! I know you won't forgive me until I put out at least two more chapters back to back, right? Well, I'll try.


End file.
